Talk:Albia
In 'geography and travel' section, Montu and Terra Nornia shouldn't be mentioned, as they are not canon. --Andrettin 10:30, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :The CWiki is not the Gameware Fan Club, community-driven content is just as valid as 'canon', imo, as long as it doesn't wildly conflict. It's not as if Creatures 'canon' is internally consistent anyway. - Fuzzie 12:42, 28 January 2006 (UTC) In C1 we can see a building in the mountains behind the garden. Wouldn't this be proof that the one actually would be able to travel in three dimensions; that it's the game that gives these limitations, rather than the world? - 84.210.26.251 :Since the 'disk world' vs Creatures 3D Sphericus concept was written into the storyline to support the original 2D world plan, despite the landscape background, I'm not sure that question is answerable - Don 22:30, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::I want to put in a link to Plane at some point during the geography and travel section, which may explain some of your questions about the backdrop, but it's all so tightly written that I'd feel bad about just saying "See Also: Plane". :P The PMNs were said to originate from the Purple Mountains in the backdrop, if that helps. - Malkin 00:11, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :::Perhaps Albia could consist of more than one plane in the the storyline whilst still being a disk world; although the Norns mightn't be able to cross between the planes... unless that was added as a caos script and the story - Don 12:19, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :::: "any Creature going 'forwards' or 'backwards' would find themselves falling off the edge" ... That just seems wrong ... Bifrost :::::Well, it's a 2D world - I was lucky enough to get my grubby mitts on a library copy of the Planiverse a couple of months ago and it explained the physics of a 2D world quite thoroughly, although I don't recall quite how... I reckon that the planes are sort of layered on top of each other, like pages in a book. We only see the one page, but there are other pages behind it and in front..? I reckon that a "planar anomaly" occurred when the PMNs were introduced, and maybe that's why the volcano was so destructive. I dunno. - Malkin 22:45, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Under Flora and Fauna: I didn't want to edit this without confirmation, but the Lone Shee saga always gave me the impression that the ettins were designed to be servants, while the norns were merely meant to be pets. So wouldn't the ettins have been made to "serve tea and cookies while looking good doing it?" Officer 1BDI 23:25, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :My understanding was that all three of the species of creatures were intended for the same thing - to be a combination pet/servant. They just didn't get it right the first few times. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 01:49, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::I do kind of think norns were more pets though, while ettins were meant to be workers- building and fixing things while the norn-cuties served up tea and carrot-flavored cookies. =3 Although I suppose this distinction could have come only after the Creatures themselves had been created and the Shee saw the species' potential.... ::And... I don't think my comments have added anything to this... carry on now, carry on. Anduin (Talk) 03:36, 12 November 2006 (UTC)